Forever Your Ragdoll
by Broken Ragdoll
Summary: Sally basically falls in love with Jack, and begins stalking him...its kinda queer, and Sally says naughty words gasp yeah, i know she doesnt, but its only a story, new chapter coming soon...please no reviews on sally's word choice.
1. Tragedy's at Hand

Dear Jack,

Everyone thinks we're perfect for each other, well everyone except, you. I realize that im not the easiest person to love, hell, im not even a person, I'm just something your precious Doctor Finkelstein created. I know its hard to love something that you think has no heart, but I do Jack, and it is yours, if you wish to break it into a thousand pieces, so be it, I won't scream. And if you wish to break _me_ into even smaller pieces, it is my pleasure to bestow upon you happiness. Jack I am yours forever, no matter what. And im sure that the other women you please every night, will never love you the way that I love you. They aren't real Jack; they just want to say that the Pumpkin King was attracted to them. I am real. I am prototype of the perfect servant, but I am capable of love. Jack that ability to love has been uncovered by you, of course you're completely unaware, but it's all your fault. You see, there is no real way to get over you, its impossible. Your everywhere in this damn town. The elders are constantly talking about your perfection, and the children are dreaming of becoming your shadow. THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM YOU! You don't even know my name, do you? I didn't think so, then it should be a lot easier on your mind, to know that someone died because you never paid attention to them, you weren't even aware of their existence. So then, you'll hardly even notice my passing. Good luck Jack, have fun with the rest of your mangled life, and I hope that you regret this.

Forever yours

- Sally Ragdoll


	2. Empty Tears

Three months earlier:

**Sally**

_How could he be so friendly, yet so intimidating all at the same time? Or is he intimidating because he's so friendly? Why can I not stop thinking about him? Does he even know I exist? No. He does not; you are just a rag doll. Remember? No one loves you, and you cannot love anyone. Dr Finkelstein explained it all. You are a doll, nothing more, nothing less. You do not love Jack Skellington. Jack Skellington does not love you, you understand? But do you remember that time he helped you sew on your arms? That does not mean he loves me, nor does it mean that you love him. STOP IT! STOP TORMENTING YOURSELF! He does not love you..._

Day after day Sally debated with herself on whether Jack loved her, and why he did or did not. Sally hated that she loved someone who would never love her back, she tried her best to runaway from her thoughts, but found solitude only in the abandoned graveyard. No one would ever look for her there; no one would look for her period. She was new to town, and instead of the warm welcome new residents usually get, Sally was greeted with cold stares and snide remarks. Dr. Finkelstein was not too popular around town, and due to his social status, Sally never would be. But popularity was the last thing on her mind. All she cared about was how to get Jack to notice her. She tried everything within her power, and occasionally she got a smile, but only every now and again, not as often as she would like. She sighed as she thought of how happy they could be together. Sadly, they never would be together, at least not from Sally's pessimistic perspective. Jack however, felt differently.

**Jack**

_Why does she not notice me? On the other hand, if she does notice me, why does she not acknowledge me? Would it kill her to say a mere hello? I suppose it might. After all, I am a very busy man, and getting through the endless mobs probably WOULD kill her. Then again, who goes out of his or her way to say hello to someone? Nobody. Oh, god I must be crazy, not only am I talking to myself, I am ANSWERING myself. Way to get the girls Jack, yeah they really love the crazy ones. Well duh, this is Halloween Town, everyone is messed up. You are not the only one. However, I am the only one who likes Sally.... I wonder why that is. Ok I seriously need to stop or I am going to start speaking aloud..._

Jack wandered aimlessly around the town looking for something to captivate his interest, even if only for a moment. But alas he found nothing as nothing ever changes in Halloween Town, except Halloween itself, that's always different. The Gossiping witches always told the same tale, and the Vampires only spoke of blood and made Jack queasy, and somewhat self-conscious, seeing as how he was a skeleton. The mayor constantly pestered him on plans for the next year. Doctor Finkelstein kept to himself; which was fine with the townspeople, because they do not like him too much. But for the most part, people outside of the 'ORIGINAL JACK SKELLINGTON FAN CLUB' left him alone. Most times it was ok, except every time he saw sally and tried to reach her a mob of fans always seemed to torment him for another autograph, or a photo and would not leave until they got which they desired, making Jack look like some crazed celebrity to sally. And that above all things was NOT what he wanted. Unfortunately for our hero, First impressions never fade.....

**Sally.**   

Yet another three months earlier

_Do they ever leave him alone? Did they ever once stop to think that they aren't the only ones who want Jack's attention? Oh well I guess its something I'm going to have to get over. The man I love has fans. No, not fans, fanatics, look at him, so full of himself, he's enjoying every second of this, this is such bull shit!_

"STUPID SLUTS FUCK OFF!!!!"

_oh crap I cant believe I just said that oh my god, someone is going to know it was me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! _

She ran until she couldn't run anymore, but someone MUST have seen her, and someone did see her, that someone also followed her....


	3. Deadly Nightshade

**The Shadow behind the Graveyard**

She stopped for a moment in the graveyard to catch her breath only to be yanked up from her sitting position and slapped smartly across the face her hand flew to her cheek and felt it grow red. Finkelstein looked her up and down and snarled.

"You ran away"

"You wouldn't let me out"

"You weren't designed to leave the house"

"And I suppose I wasn't designed to think for myself?" That remark earned another blow to the face.

"Come along you defiant slave"

Sally followed the doctor back to the laboratory where she had spent many miserable days. She didn't know what Finkelstein was going to do but she knew it would be bad. She walked as slowly as she could to postpone the punishment for running away. She had never done it before. She could never work up the courage to, and when she finally had, look where it got her. The pair reached their home. Sally was led into the room at the highest point in the tower and thrown in. All that she was given was a single lit candle. At first all she saw was empty walls, but then she looked closer and realized that the walls had books in them. But one book in particular captured her interest.

"_plants and potions to induce sleep, pain or even death"_ Sally read each page in awe as she learned of all the different ways to harm or calm someone. One page in particular seemed to call out to her. It was a page on Deadly Nightshade.

"…_According to old legends, the plant belongs to the devil who goes about trimming and tending it in his leisure, and can only be diverted from its care on one night in the year, that is on Walpurgis, when he is preparing for the witches' Sabbath. The apples of Sodom are held to be related to this plant, and the name Belladonna is said to record an old superstition that at certain times it takes the form of an enchantress of exceeding loveliness, whom it is dangerous to look upon, though a more generally accepted view is that the name was bestowed on it because its juice was used by the Italian ladies to give their eyes greater brilliancy, the smallest quantity having the effect of dilating the pupils of the eye. _

_Another derivation is founded on the old tradition that the priests used to drink an infusion before they worshipped and invoked the aid of Bellona, the Goddess of War. _

_The generic name of the plant, Atropa, is derived from the Greek Atropos, one of the Fates who held the shears to cut the thread of human life - a reference to its deadly, poisonous nature. _

_Thomas Lupton (1585) says: 'Dwale makes one to sleep while he is cut or burnt by cauterizing.' Gerard (1597) calls the plant the Sleeping Nightshade, and says the leaves moistened in wine vinegar and laid on the head induce sleep."_

She read the passage over and over and tried to recall if she had seen the poisonous plant anywhere, and then it came to her. There was a patch of it in the graveyard. She could easily slip out one of these days and grab a little bit of it to put in his drink, surely it wouldn't kill him. And even if it did, who would care? No one liked Finkelstien. He wasn't even a real doctor.

She tore the page out and replaced the book in its rightful spot, blew out her candle, and eventually she fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to dragging footsteps on the floor. a moment later she heard Igor knock on the door to wake her up, he mumbled something she couldn't understand, but he unlocked the door and motioned for her to follow him. She was led down to the doctor where she was instructed to do her morning chores as usual.

One of her morning tasks was to take Finkelstein's old chemicals to the edge of Halloween Town….and that would mean passing the graveyard. Surely he would understand if she were only missing for a few more minutes. Just to be sure that it was there. Then she could sneak out tonight while he was sleeping and gather it

She collected the trash and walked swiftly to the edge of the town. If Halloween town had a single dreary place, this would be it, it was foggy, and everything that once grew there had died, or been altered into something wretched. Sally had once feared it, but gotten over that phobia when she learned she must visit that place every day. She quickly threw the chemical waste into the chemical wasteland and left as quickly as possible.

Sally rushed to the cemetery and easily found a patch of the poisonous flower. She noted its location, and left immediately so her presence would not be missed. Unfortunately for her she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she tripped on someone's foot. The tall skeleton man looked at her with kind eyes and offered her a bony hand. Their eyes locked for a moment and Sally reached for his hand and felt surprising warmth in his skeletal grasp. She allowed herself a small smile as she walked away from the thin man.

Her happiness soon faded as she came into sight of the prison she called home, and that moment with Jack was completely forgotten. She opened the heavy door and was greeted by a series of obscenities assuring her that she was in trouble for taking longer than normal. She was to clean and fix supper as normal but then immediately go to the chamber where she had spent the previous night until further notice.

In her confinement she found her thoughts constantly drifting back to Jack and if it had been anything more than a friendly gesture. And then the warmth she felt, what that had meant, if it meant anything at all…..

- it'll get better I SWEAR, I know this chapter kind of sucked…ok it REALLY sucked….but it'll get better, just keep reading and I'll give you an energy drink-


End file.
